Hamster an die Macht
by Rike-sama
Summary: Von Alkohol, Gerechtigkeit, Führerscheinen und... Hamstern! Der Abend wird lang für unseren Lieblings Chimera... Leicht AU.


**Hamster an die Macht**

Das Produkt extremer Langeweile, alten Schulheften und zu viel Zucker...

---------------

Eine Slayers-FanFiction von Rike-sama.

---------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

program disclaimer;

uses crt;

var Slayers; nix meins:string;

begin

clrscr;

ifSlayers nix meins then do begin

writeln('Slayers nix meins! No sue!');

readln;

end.

So frustrierend kann Pascal sein.

AUTHOR's NOTE: Entstanden ist diese Perle als ich - bei einer Tafel Schokolade - mein Deutschheft vom letzten Jahr durchgeblättert habe und auf die begründete Stellungsnahme zum Thema 'Sollten Hamster zur Führerscheinprüfung zugelassen werden?' gestoßen bin. Unser Deutschlehrer hatte damals behauptet, man könne zu jedem Thema eine überzeugende begründete Stellungnahme schreiben, wenn man nur die Argumente richtig ausformuliert. Das hat er uns natürlich auch gleich demonstrieren müssen... Naja. :sweatdrop: Besonders überzeugend war es nicht... Aber es hat mich immerhin auf eine Idee gebracht - so bescheuert sie auch ist. XD Und in diesem Sinne...

VIEL SPAß!

**HAMSTER AN DIE MACHT!**

Rote Lippen berührten den glitzernden Rand eines Weinglases. Das rasche Hüpfen des Kehlkopfs verriet die Mengen, die mit jedem Schluck in der Schwärze des Rachens verschwanden. Das geleerte Glas wurde mit einem leichten Zittern im Handgelenk abgesetzt; ein kleiner Tropfen Rotwein suchte sich seinen Weg aus einem verzückt lächelnden Mundwinkel. Er rollte langsam über das Kinn, nur um eine dünne Spur von Nässe auf zarter Haut zu hinterlassen, bevor er auf cremé-farbenen Stoff auftraf und einen hässlichen, hellroten Fleck auf dem Kleidungsstück hinterließ.

Dunkelblaue Augen, schimmernd mit Tränen, die der brennende Alkohol hineingetrieben hatte, spiegelten den leidenschaftlichen Tanz der Flammen wider. Sie waren glasig von Trunkenheit, ihr Blick ins Feuer gerichtet und doch ins ferne Nichts schauend. Plötzlich verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und die Stirn unter den blauschwarzen Ponyfransen legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten.

„Zelgadis-san... Ich finde, Hamster sollten auch zur Führerscheinprüfung zugelassen werden..."

Der angesprochene Chimera hob eine Augenbraue, sah von seinem eigenen Glas Rotwein auf und warf der Prinzessin einen Blick zu, der tausend Bände sprach. Im Hintergrund erklangen die lauten Stimmen von Gourry und Lina, die bereit schienen, sich zur Not gegenseitig für das letzte gebratene Hühnchen umzubringen.

„Ich meine, es ist einfach nicht fair. Menschen, die dürfen den Führerschein machen... und Hamster nicht. Und das nur weil sie keine Menschen sind! Wo ist da die Gerechtigkeit!" Amelias Worte waren seltsam verworren und ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht so recht gehorchen – sie war nicht nur ein bisschen angetrunken. Nein, sie war stockbesoffen.

„Amelia... das ist keine Frage der Gerechtigkeit. Ein Hamster könnte wohl kaum ein Fahrzeug bedienen." Zelgadis nippte an seinem Wein und beobachtete desinteressiert, wie Lina ihrem selbsternannten Beschützer eins mit der Hühnerkeule überzog. Er wurde jedoch recht schnell wieder dazu gezwungen, seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen neben ihm zuzuwenden, denn Seyruuns Kronprinzessin hatte angefangen, wild mit dem leeren Weinglas herumzugestikulieren und er musste aufpassen, dass sie es ihm nicht aus Versehen ins Gesicht schlug.

„Zelgadis-san! Also, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet!" Amelia hickste einmal und nahm dann ihr unkontrolliertes Gefuchtel wieder auf. „Ich dachte, du wärst auf Seiten der Gerechtigkeit! Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen!" Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Kannst du es denn nicht sehen! Den Hamstern geschieht Unrecht! Die Menschheit diskriminiert sie! Gibt ihnen nicht die Möglichkeit, zur selbstständigen Fortbewegung! Jawohl, Diskrimini-mi-ni... Diskriminiation... Diskrimination... Diskriminierung ist das, ja, genau!"

Der Chimera seufzte tief und brachte das aufgebrachte Mädchen mit einem leichten Schubs außer Alkoholfahnenweite. Blieb ihm eine andere Wahl, als auf ihr Spielchen einzugehen? „Sie sind zu klein. Sie könnten kein Auto fahren, selbst wenn sie einen Führerschein hätten."

Amelia verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und schaute ihn böse an. Der Effekt ihres unter normalen Umständen durchaus wirksamen Bösen Blickes wurde allerdings von der Tatsache augehoben, dass sie furchtbar lallte. „Schwachsinn. Man müsste ihnen dann halt auch kleinere Autos bauen, ist doch klar!"

Nachdem er sie kurz gemustert hatte widmete sich Zelgadis wieder mit ausdrucksloser Miene seinem Wein. Doch Amelia verstand den Wink nicht. Für den Chimera war die Unterhaltung beendet – doch die Prinzessin wollte davon nichts wissen.

„Zelgadis-san!" Sie sprang auf. Ein bisschen wacklig auf den Füßen war sie schon, aber nachdem sie ein wenig hin und her gewankt hatte, schaffte sie es, festen Halt zu bekommen. „Sie haben alles, was man braucht, um den Führerschein zu machen! Zwei Augen, zwei Ohren, zwei Hände, zwei Füße!"

Zelgadis schwieg. Er war der Ansicht, dass sich Amelia schon von alleine wider beruhigen würde, wenn er sie einfach ignorierte. Unterdessen hatte der mehr berüchtigte als berühmte Drachenschreck Gourry aus irgendwelchen Gründen im Schwitzkasten und schien nicht vorzuhaben, ihn in nächster Zeit loszulassen – trotz würgender Proteste.

Tausend kleine Glasplitter blitzten auf, als Amelias Weinglas zu Bruch ging. Sie hatte es fallen gelassen, um beide Hände für eine dramatische Pose frei zu haben. „Ich, Prinzessin Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Verfechterin Justizias, kann, nein, werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie solch großes Unrecht geschieht! Hamster sind auch Leute!"

An dieser Stelle tarnte Zelgadis ein abfälliges Schnauben geschickt als Hustenanfall. Immerhin wollte er die Prinzessin nicht noch unnötig in Rage bringen...

„Und was für Vorteile sich für den Hamsterhalter ergeben, wenn sein Haustier Auto fahren kann! Der Hamster kann zu Nachbarhäusern fahren und dort seine Freunde besuchen! Dann sind sie nicht so alleine, und der Besitzer bekommt viel mehr Zeit für sich selbst, weil er sich dann ja nicht mehr so doll um seinen Hamster kümmern muss, wenn der sich selbstständig beschäftigt. Überleg doch mal! Wäre das nicht toll!"

„Wundervoll.", war Zelgadis' knappe Antwort. Der sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme fiel Amelia in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht auf, denn sie warf sich ihm kurz um den Hals, bevor sie sich wieder neben ihm niederließ und von neuem anfing fröhlich vor sich hin zu reden.

„Nicht wahr! Ich wusste ja gleich, dass auf dich Verlass ist. Wir sollten sofort eine Antrag stellen und... ach was, ich frage einfach gleich Daddy! Er wird natürlich erkennen, dass dies der höheren Gerechtigkeit dient und..."

Um die verräterische Röte auf seinem Gesicht zu überspielen meinte Zelgadis trocken: „Und wie wäre es mit einem eigenen Straßennetz für Hamster? Es wäre doch unverantwortlich, sie auf derselben Straße wie die viel größeren Wagen der Menschen fahren zu lassen – sie könnten zerquetscht werden."

„FIREBALL!"

Amelia starrte Zelgadis mit großen Augen an.

„Linaaa!"

Er schauderte als er die vielen Sternchen darin erkannte. „Du bist so... umsichtig! Und du hast völlig Recht! Sie brauchen eigene Häuser, Städtchen, Schulen und Universitäten, winzige Rasenmäher und klitzekleine Handys! Felltrockner im Hamsterformat! Rasierapparate für die Hamsterherren und Lipgloss für die Hamsterdamen!" Die Prinzessin seufzte glücklich. „Ein eigenes Hamster-Handynetz... Hamsterkinos... Sie könnten Filmstars werden, und viele Hamstertaler verdienen! Und alles was wir dafür tun müssen... ist sie zur Führerscheinprüfung zuzulassen!"

Die Stille, die darauf folgte, wurde nur von einem unterbrochen:

„Darkness beyond twilight / crimson beyond blood that flows / buried in the stream of time is where your power grows / I pledge myself to darkness / Let those fools that stand before us / be destroyed by the power you and I posess/ DRA—mmpf!"

Und während Gourry im Hintergrund versuchte, eine rasende Lina wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, fasste sich Zelgadis an die Stirn und beschloss: Nie wieder Alkohol für gewisse Seyruunische Prinzessinnen.

Der einzige Weg, aus dieser Sache wieder rauszukommen war, Amelia von ihrem Trip runterzubringen. Entschlossen packte Zelgadis das Mädchen bei den Schultern und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Amelia. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum Hamster nicht zur Führerscheinprüfung zugelassen werden sollten."

Sie wollte schon protestieren, doch der Blick den sie zugeworfen bekam, ließ sie ihren Mund mit einem leisen Klacken ihrer Zähne ganz schnell wieder schließen.

„Durch die intelektuelle Beschäftigung ihrer Gehirnzellen beim Lernen für die Prüfung werden Hamster eine paranormale Intelligenz entwickeln. Sie werden anfangen, Fragen zu stellen und ihren Wissensdurst auf andere Bereiche ausdehnen. Sie werden ihre eigenen Atomkraftwerke bauen und Nobel-Preise verteilen. Und eines Tages werden sie merken, wie sehr die Menschheit sie unterdrückt. Sie werden rebellieren und Waffen entwickeln, schlimmer noch als die Atomwaffen der Menschen. Und dann werden sie einen Krieg gegen die gesamte Menschheit führen – und gewinnen. Sie werden die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen, die Menschen unterjochen, in Käfige sperren und sie mit trockenen Körnern füttern, damit sie sehen, wie es ist, ein Hamster zu sein. Das Schreckensherrschaft der Nager wäre angebrochen."

Für eine lange Weile war Amelia still. Dann blinzelte sie – einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. „...und das wäre schlecht? Wäre es nicht gerecht? Es kommt mir jedenfalls gerecht vor."

Zelgadis starrte ungläubig. Amelia grinste vergnügt und stieß eine Faust in die Luft. „HAMSTER AN DIE MACHT!"

Nein, kein Alkohol mehr für Amelia.

Definitiv nicht.

* * *

Wenn ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt... Gratulation. :drop:

Und da ihr ja schon mal da seid... wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? Dann könnt ihr mir auch gleich erzählen wie sehr die ff stinkt. XD


End file.
